gwentfandomcom-20200222-history
Glossary
General glossary Artifact: These cards do not give any points but can have various effects. They cannot be damaged by regular cards. Bleeding (strategy): Forcing your opponent to play more cards than necessary. Often used in round 2. Bronze cards: Cards with Common or Rare rarity. You can use a maximum of two copies of a bronze cards in your decks. Card Advantage (CA): When you have more cards in hand than your opponent, it's called card advantage. Control (strategy): Strategy where the objective is to remove or lock opponent's card to prevent him from using a bigger combo. Control (as in card descriptions): A card is "controlled" when it is present on your side of the board. Dry Pass: A dry pass is when you pass without playing any unit. This is used in round 2 to force the opponent to play a card without using one, potentially granting you Card Advantage. Engines: Cards which are able to generate points over time. Gold card: card with epic or legendary rarity. You can only use one copy of each in your decks. Keg: Can be bought from Shupe. Contains 5 cards. (Meteorite) Powder: Currency used to turn normal cards into premium cards. Mill: Strategy where you are trying to empty opponent's deck to get card advantage. Or: Destroying a card in your collection to get scraps and meteorite powder. Ore: Currency used to buy Kegs. Pass: This action is possible when you don't play a card and don't use any abilities. When you pass, you can no longer play during the round. Learn more. Premium (cards): Animated cards. Provisions: This is the cost of a card you have to pay to put it in your deck. Decks have a maximum total value of 150 (plus a value added by the leader ability). Reward Point: Currency you can use in the Reward Book. Learn more. Round: A game of Gwent ends when someone wins 2 rounds. A round ends when both players have decided to pass or when they have no card left in hand. On round start, each player draw 3 cards. Seasonal (Gamemode): Special gamemode with special rules. Learn More. Specials: These cards can affect other cards but do not stay on the board. They often have sub-categories such as Tactic, Spell, Warfare, Alchemy.. Stratagem: Card available for the player who start the game. Default Stratagem is Tactical Advantage. Swarm (strategy): Swarm decks want to put as many units as possible one the board and use row or board effects to boost them all. Tempo (strategy): In Gwent, the concept of tempo is to be able to put a lot of points on the board with very few plays. This is used to get Card Advantage or to force the opponent to pass early. Turn: A turn starts when your opponent has decided to end his turn. A turn is considered "played" when you play a card from your hand. Units: Cards with points of them, they contribute to increasing your score. Witcher Trio: Eskel, Lambert and Vesemir cards or Letho, Auckes and Serrit cards. Abbreviations While browsing the subreddit, you may encounter some people using abbreviation. There's a lot to design some cards that may not be listed below. AQ: Arachas Queen CC: Crimson Curse, name of the first expansion CoC: Curse of Corruption (Neutral card) DJ: Djikstra (Syndicate Card and Leader) G:Yrden, G:Aard, G:Igni, G:Axxi, G:Quen: Refers to the Geralt cards IJ: Iron Judgment, name of the third expansion META: Most Efficient Tactic Available - Usually refers to current best deck MO: Monsters faction MoO: Merchants of Ofir, name of the fourth expansion NG: Nilfgaard faction Nova: Ciri: Nova (Neutral Card) NR: Northern Realms faction (x)p: Can either refers to points or provisions. The later is more common. PFI: Poor Fucking Infantry (Northern Realms card) RnR: Ragh nar Rock (Neutral Card, Row effect). RP: Reward Point R1, R2, R3: Refers to Round 1, 2 and 3 SC: Summoning Circle (Neutral Artifact) SK: Skellige faction ST: Scoia'tael faction SY: Syndicate faction TA: Tactical Advantage, name of the default Stratagem Keywords Those words appear in card descriptions. You can right-click any card in-game to have detailed descriptions of those keywords. Ambush: These cards are played face down and will be revealed under specific conditions. The owner can manually reveal it but the effect will be different. Armor: When a card with armor receives damages, it will lose armor points before losing health points. Banish(ed): Card is entirely removed from the game. Barricade: Ability triggers if the unit has Armor. Berserk (x): Triggers when the unit has x points or less. Bloodthirst (x): Triggers if the opponent has x damaged units. Bonded: Triggers if another copy of this unit is on the battlefield. Coins: Cards from syndicate faction can earn coins and other cards will be able to spend them. At the end of the round, the number of coins each player has is divided by two (rounded down). Consume: Destroy another card and boost self by the value of the card destroyed. Cooldown (x): Cards will be able to use its ability again after x turns. Counter (x): When the condition is met, reduce the counter by one. Triggers an ability when it reaches 0. Create: Pick one out of three cards and spawn a copy. Deathblow: Triggers an additional ability if the card kill another one. Deathwish: Triggers an ability when the card is moved to the graveyard. Deploy: Triggers an ability when the card is played (as opposite from "Summons"). Discard: Move a card from your hand or your deck directly in the graveyard. Dominance: Triggers when you control the highest unit. Drain: Damage a unit and boost self by the amount damaged. Draw: Move the card on top of your deck to your hand. Duel: Unit deals damage equal to its power to another unit. Other unit do the same to the first unit after that. Repeat until one dies. Exposed: Ability triggers when unit lose its Armor. Fee (x): Spend coins to trigger the ability. Formation: If a unit is played in melee row, gain Zeal. If played on the Siege row, boost self by one. Harmony (x): This unit is boosted by x (default 1) when a card with a new primary tag appears on your side of the battlefield. Primary tags are: Human, Beast, Gnome, Elf, Dwarf, Dryad... Heal: Boost the card until its power is equal to its base power. Hoard (x): Triggers when you have x coins. Insanity: The card can use a fee ability by damaging self instead of using coins. Inspired: Triggers an ability if the card power is higher than base power (=boosted). Intimidate (x): Boost the card each time you play a Crime card. Order: After one turn, owner's can trigger this ability whenever during his turn. Profit (x): Gain x coins. Purify: Remove all statuses from a card. Reset: Restore a unit to its base power (boost if damaged, damage if boosted). Resupply: Boost by one each time you play a Warfare card. Resurrect: Play a card from the graveyard. Reveal: Pick a random card in a deck and show it to both players. Seize: Steal a card from the opponent. Spawn: Add a card to the game. Summon: Place a card on the battlefield (does not count as "Play" and does not trigger "Deploy" effects). Thrive: Boost this unit by one each time you play a card with a higher value. Timer (x): Reduce the value by one at the end of each turn. Trigger an effect once it reaches 0. Tribute: On deploy, you can spend coins to trigger an additional effect. Zeal: The unit does not need to wait a turn to trigger an Order effect. Status Status can be removed by Purifying the unit. They are also visible when you right-click a card on the battle field. Bleeding: This card will lose one point at the end of each owner's turn. Effect stacks in duration and can be countered by Vitality. Bounty: When this unit dies, opponent gain a number of coins equal to the base power of the unit. Defender: When a unit with this status is present on a row, you can't target other units until the Defender unit is killed or Purified. Doomed: When the card leaves the battlefield (by going into the graveyard or the deck), the card is banished. Immune: This card cannot be targeted directly (but will be affected by row/board effects). Poison: Applying poison to a poisoned unit destroy it. Resilient: Cards will stay on the board at the end of the round. Status is removed at the start of the next round. Shield: Cards with a shield will ignore the first instance of damage. Status is removed after. Spying: This status appears when the card is not on owner's side of the board. No direct effects but some cards will have synergy with spying cards. Locked: When a card is locked, the text present on the card will be ignored. Does not affect statuses. Vitality: Boost the card by one at the end of each owner's turn. Effect stacks in duration and can be countered by Bleeding.